themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Medusasnake Garcia
"I Will Enjoy Here When You Guys Fighting" Medusasnake is the most fearless Warrior Sister in the Team and also She battles aside with her brother Beracules to defeat the Dark Master and even Medusasnake get in fight She was mostful sister to her twin and as also She was the Mother of Minervamon Medusasnake can fight by force and She's was very lucky that She was fighting the Darkness Clans and also She was very caring for her sibilings and even also She was the teaser to Beracules for acting like an little child Medusasnake Profile Name: Medusasnake Garcia Current City: Olympus City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Civilization: Fire/Light/Nature Race: Human/Angel Command/Beast Kin Clans: Fire/Light/Nature Family Manny Garcia ( Owner ) Hydrosmith Garcia, Ignitus Garcia, Wararmor Garcia, Wardenmight Garcia, Rayden Garcia, Bacchusbolt Garcia, Demsis Garcia, Beracules Garcia, Hissy Garcia, Rafire Garcia and Bestia Garcia ( Brothers ) Sirenwinga Garcia and Gregoria Garcia ( Sisters ) Andromeda ( Sister-In-Law ) Melomelody Garcia and Tatsuriona Garcia ( Nieces ) Minervamon Garcia ( Daughter ) Personally Happy Shocked Childish Angry Teaser Heartbroken Episode Appearance Medusasnake Refused During their fight with the Darkness Civilizations, Medusasnake just watching them fight the Darkness Clans and as also Beracules her Brother try to reform her to do something helpful and She did not listen to Beracules, and that what got Beracules upset and as even that Medusasnake was the teaser. and also even She have an crush on Beelzemon that is one of the Fire creature from the Fire Realm and also her Siblings did not see that or fall for that, that their sister was in love with Beelzemon her Prince that She's also likes and also Medusasnake was there for Beelzemon's sacrifice to the Darkness Clans, Medusasnake cries in tears that her Prince is going to sacrifice to the Darkness Civilizations and She run away Heartbroken and also No One did not confront her or they don't say anything to her, and also Master Chavez felt guilty about Medusasnake that her love mate is going to sarcifice to the Darkness Civilizations and as even also She was confront by Master Chavez and also Beelzemon was about to be sarcificed. the unknown mysterious Light and Water creature appears in front of Beezlemon and also Everyone was shocked by this unknown fusion creature Medusasnake Cries On Beelzemon Medusasnake Caring For Ray Medusasnake Holding Beelzemon's Feather When Manny and his Gang just left the Nature Realm, Medusasnake was holding Beelzemon's Feather and also knew that She's very miss him by without saying goodbye to her, and just like Headstrong Wanderer has said that Beelzemon has betrayed them and When after Beelzemon was turned evil Medusasnake feel alone without Beelzemon that He was evily betrayed his people of Nature civilization and as long She knew what Headstrong Wanderer has said to her mind "This Feather You Are Holding It Will Give You Great Destiny" and also Medusasnake knew that Headstrong Wanderer was right about Beelzemon and as also Beracules saw that She was alone and also Beracules came and sit next to her and Beracules asked her that She was holding and also Medusasnake told him She was holding a Feather and also Beracules told Medusasnake that She was holding the Feather for keeping and also Medusasnake told Beracles that the Feather will give her great destiny and also Beracules asked her who told her and She told him that their mother told her and also Beracules heard this about their mother told her that Beelzemon's feather will gave her great destiny Medusasnake's Child Play Mate Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Trivia *She has a happyful nickname given by her mother, happy snake girl, and due to her condition of being called by this nickname *She likes to tease her brother Beracules in Quillspike Family Reunion Episode *Medusasnake have an unlikely Childlish Behavior with everyone and even when Manny, Beracules, Rayden and Hayden dueling in the Medusasnake's Child Play Part 1 and 4 Episodes Gallery 400383-1304199595879.jpg 400384-1304199723741.jpg 1303595898328.jpg 406289-1304805322719.jpg 406284-1304804309420.jpg JZcFQ.jpg JCmL3.jpg Oof34.jpg O vínculo de x7! a batalha sublime com gravimon!! 13.jpg CL6Ip.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fire Clans Category:Light Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Floridians Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Pet Creatures Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Nature